Let It Snow
by ACreativeHobbit
Summary: Fili and Brenna spend a winter evening relaxing in front of the fire. Modern!AU Fili/OC Present for Truthful nomad.


**AN: Hi guys. So, I suppose I owe an explanation. This is a birthday present I've been working on for my friend Truthfulnomad. She's a truly amazing person, and I'm so glad to know her. **

**In this short one-shot, I use one of her OC's, Brenna, who she normally pairs with Fili. I find it really a good pairing, and her reasoning is really good too. It's also a Modern!AU, where Fili and Brenna are engaged, and they're planning their wedding. **

**I don't own the characters. **

Planning was hopelessly long, as Fili finally gave up trying to choose anything.

It was endless! Flowers, music, food, napkin color, not to mention the way the napkin was to be folded, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera!

Finally he ran his hands through his hair with an exasperated sigh, and collapsed on his fiancée's sofa at her apartment.

Said fiancée looked up from comparing different shades of blue for her bridesmaids' dresses, and glared at him. (Well, bridesmaids _and_ matron of honor who was her sister Asphodel. She happened to be married to Fili's brother, Kili.)

"And what do you think you're doing?" she chided, hands on her hips. Her long blond hair flipped behind her in an exasperated manner.

Fili tried to hold back a smirk. He absolutely _loved_ it when she got that way with him. Instead, he rubbed his hands over his face and groaned,

"I'm taking a break!"

Brenna, his promised, sighed, "You took a break five minutes ago!"

Fili checked his brown leather watch. Brenna had gotten it for him for their engagement- he was obsessed with being on time, and knowing exactly what minute of the day it was.

"No, that was 49 minutes ago, and I had to get a glass of water! I was barely gone for like, two minutes!"

Brenna sighed again, and held out two different pictures of the color blue.

"Well, you can at least help me choose which one of these to do for Asphodel and the girls' dresses."

Fili squinted at the pictures. To him, both of them looked the same. He couldn't understand what was so... important about it being just the right shade.

"I can't... really tell the difference." he shrugged, as he put his head back on the sofa and closed his tired eyes for a moment.

Brenna groaned, rubbing her temples and putting the pictures down roughly on the desk, which was found in the living room of her small apartment.

Fili smiled a bit at her defeat, and reached out to invite her to sit down close beside him, smiling wider when she actually did.

"I knew you needed a break too." he grinned out.

She only elbowed him in the side and crossed her arms, pouting fiercely.

"Ow!" Fili gasped, but draped his arm over her shoulders anyways.

He looked out the open window, sighing contentedly at the snow that was falling in big flakes. He ached all over and with this weather, he didn't feel like letting go of Brenna, much less getting up at all.

Fili got an idea suddenly.

"You know what? Let's call it a day." he said.

Brenna looked up at him sternly.

"But there's so much to do! We'll never get it finished." she whined.

"Let's face it," Fili pointed out. "We're both tired enough as is." He snorted and shook his head. "We're not going anywhere." Fili gave a tired laugh. "Maybe I should turn on the fireplace..." he mused.

Brenna sighed and relented, being convinced to stay. (It was mostly Fili's big blue puppy eyes that did the trick.) She nodded at Fili's suggestion, and curled up further beside him as she reached behind her for a moment to dim the lights. Fili turned on the fireplace with the remote that was on the side table.

The two simply sat, taking comfort in each other's company, and resting from the long while of working.

_The weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…_

**AN: Well, it's not really a Christmas one-shot, but it's winter, so I guess it works. **

**So yeah, I might've finished it earlier today if I hadn't been constantly getting distracted with my new keyboard and my brother's Halo game that we got for Christmas.**

**I hope you enjoyed! And Nomad, I hope you've had an amazing birthday, and that you like this little story.**

**Happy holidays!**

**Love, **

**Hobbit**


End file.
